1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries. Among such secondary batteries, a low capacity battery including a battery cell in the form of a battery pack may be used for small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and camcorders, and a high capacity battery including dozens of battery cells coupled to one another may be used as a motor-driving power source for hybrid vehicles, or electric vehicles.
Secondary batteries may be manufactured in various shapes such as a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. A secondary battery may be constructed as follows: an electrode assembly formed by positioning an insulating separator between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate is placed in a case together with electrolyte, and a cap assembly having electrode terminals is arranged on the case.
Meanwhile, when an internal pressure of a secondary battery rises due to excess heat generated by over-charging or decomposition of an electrolytic solution within the battery, a fire or explosion may occur within the secondary battery. Accordingly, it is necessary to manufacture a secondary battery having improved safety.
The above information discussed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art that is already known to a person having ordinary skill in the art.